1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing, and more specifically, to a data processing system having end-to-end error correction and method therefor.
2. Related Art
A memory system may use error correction code (ECC) to detect and correct errors in stored data. End-to-end ECC provides error detection capabilities from one end of an information transfer structure, through a temporary storage component, to another end of the information transfer structure. End-to-end ECC generates error protection codes at the source of the data transfer. When a memory write operation is initiated by a bus master, the data and error protection codes are stored in the temporary storage component. At the other end of the transfer, data integrity is checked using the previously stored error protection codes.